ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirrors
Plot Azmuth is working on a new project. Azmuth: Albedo, hand me the stabilizer! His assistant, Albedo, a scrawny blue-eyed Galvan wearing a blue and black robe, grumpily hands him a hexagonal device. Azmuth inserts the device into a bigger device. Albedo: I still don't see why you gave the human a new Omnitrix when I could have used it. Besides, I am far more skilled than he is. Azmuth faces the Hero Watch, which is contained in a spherical chamber, hovering. Azmuth: The boy has potential. Albedo: I still disagree with your decision. I have helped you for so long and when you finally have something to give me, you give it to a human instead! Azmuth: You were hardly worthy, Albedo. Your hunger for power is what makes you unworthy. Albedo: Hunger for power? How did you- Azmuth: -Albedo, I'm the smartest being in three, arguably five, galaxies. Of course I know. Now, let's resume with work on the Proto-Tool. Albedo grits his teeth. Azmuth: Hand me the wires. Albedo angrily hands him the wires. Azmuth: The Omni-Wrench. Albedo: It's not here. Azmuth: What do you mean it's not here? I just placed it there. Albedo: Maybe you should check the basement. Azmuth: Alright, but don't touch anything! Azmuth walks out of the lab. Albedo: This is my chance. He runs towards the sphere encasing the Hero Watch at the other end of the room. Albedo: Finally! Albedo walks towards the computer next to the sphere encasing the Hero Watch. He presses some buttons. Computer: Disabling. The field of energy disappears and the Hero Watch falls down. Albedo walks towards the Hero Watch. The Hero Watch shrinks to the size of an average Galvan's wrist. Albedo puts it on. Watch: Setting default form. A blue flash covers Albedo. Albedo: I am not feeling like myself. The flash clears, revealing Albedo standing in the form of Ben, wearing the Hero Watch. He looks at himself. Albedo: I'm a human? Nooooooo! Wait a second. There must be a Galvan DNA sample. He browses through the Hero Watch's database, trying to find Brainfrog's silhouette. Albedo: Gah, I can't seem to find it! No matter. I just have to unlock Master Control. Command Code 000104000. Engage Master Control. Watch: Invalid request. Please try again. Albedo: No! This can't be! I can't stay in this pathetic body forever. There must be a way. I should try again. Command Code 000104000. Engage Master Control. Watch: Invalid request. Please try again. Azmuth enters the room, talking to himself. Azmuth: I think I left it here. Azmuth notices Albedo standing in the middle of the room. Azmuth: Ben, what are you doing here? Azmuth notices the Hero Watch on Ben's wrist. Azmuth: Wait a second. You're not Ben. Albedo! I told you to not touch anything! Albedo: How did you- Azmuth: -Albedo, I'm the smartest being in three, arguably five, galaxies. Of course I know. Now, let's get to the point. You're fired! Albedo: Insolent excuse for a boss! He scrolls through the silhouettes of Feedback, Eye Guy, Mr. Monkey and finally, the Dimension 23 counterpart of Diamondhead, Shardslash. Albedo slams his palm on the dial and is engulfed in blue light, transforming into Shardslash. He grabs Azmuth and throws him at a wall and encases him in a crystal cuff. Shardslash: I'm going to find that boy, I'm going to kill him, get his Ultimatrix, then kill you. He glares at him and transforms into Spacedactyl in a flash of blue light, who activates his jetpack and flies out of the lab. Azmuth: Someone get me down from here! Minutes later outside the lab, Spacedactyl finally exits the rather big lab and flies towards a female Galvan. Spacedactyl: You! What is the name of the wielder of the Ultimatrix? hyperventilating: I-It's Ben Tennyson! Spacedactyl: Ben Tennyson. Very well, here I come, Ben Tennyson! He squawks and tries to fly, but he unintentionally reverts back to Albedo in a flash of blue light. as the Galvan walks away: The Omnitrix is unstable? Curses! At this rate, I would not survive my trip to Earth! Some fixing must be done. Ben is in his room, reading a Sumo Slammers comic book. Ben: Maybe this could be the one day I don't get stampeded by fans. His eyes widen as he flips to the next page. Ben: Kenko was the masked one? Cliffhanger! There is a knock on his door. Ben: Well, I had my hopes up. He closes the book and places it on the bed. He walks towards the door and opens it, revealing a group of people, holding notebooks and pens. Ben falls to the ground as the fans enter his room, crowding around him. 1, holding her notebook out: Ben Tennyson, sign my notebook! Ben: Whoa, wait! You'll all get your turn. He gets up and dusts himself. Albedo as Spacedactyl lands on the ground in a public parking lot. Spacedactyl: So, this is the primitive planet Earth. Disgusting. Many fans of different ages and genders crowd around him. Fans: Ben 23! Ben 23! Spacedactyl: Disgusting humans. Hmph! He reverts back to Albedo in a flash of blue light and tries to run, the mob of fans trailing him. He pushes his way through the crowd and hides in an alley, crouching. The fans pass him. Albedo: At last, I can focus on getting that boy. Tetrax and Sevenseven arrive from the other end of the alley. Tetrax: Ben? What are you doing here? Albedo: Who are you? facepalming: Are you playing a prank on us yet again? Albedo: I know not what you are talking about. Wait a second, you called me Ben. Sevenseven: Rudork. Albedo: As in Ben Tennyson? Tetrax: Yes. That's you, why? Don't play games. Let's go. Albedo: Ah, so you are Ben Tennyson's teammates, I assume? Tetrax: You're not Ben. He's never used big words before. Albedo: It took you long enough, did it not? Now, you will perish. He twists the dial. Feedback's silhouette pops up. Albedo presses the dial and is engulfed in blue light, transforming into Feedback. He runs out of the alley, absorbing electricity from the cables above him by stretching his antannae at them. Tetrax: Who are you, imposter? Feedback: I am Albedo of the Galvan. I shall not tell you unintelligent beings anything else. He shoots electricity at Tetrax, who sustains it and shoots crystal shards at Feedback. Feedback stretches his antannae at Sevenseven, whacking him. He then absorbs his energy. Sevenseven falls to the ground unconscious. Tetrax raises his arms, creating giant crystal shards, which he uses to crush Feedback. Tetrax: Now, if we could get to the point... Beneath the shards, a blue flash is seen. Copy Copy emerges from the shards and multiplies into 10 copies, emitting a sonic scream at Tetrax, breaking some of his crystals off. Tetrax: Ah! Aaaaah! Stop! He creates a crystal dome around him to protect himself, only for it to be shattered seconds later by the Copy Copys' sonic screams. Tetrax falls to the ground unconscious. Ben is leaning against his door, with screams coming from the other side of the door. Ben: I told you guys that it's enough for one day! Come back tomorrow or something! The screams get louder. Ben groans and activates the dial of the Gyro Gauntlet. Shardslash's hologram pops up. Ben presses the dial and is consumed by blue light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben appears in a blue background. He crouches down and his skeletal structure increases and toughens. His middle and index fingers merge to make four fingers in each hand, and his head reshapes and a protrusion grows from the back of his head. His skin becomes harder and his eyes reshape and become fully blue. Two long crystals grow on his back, and his clothes change drastically. A blue and white belt grows on his waist and two crystals poke out from the sides of his chest. The Gyro Gauntlet symbol appears on his chest. Shardslash: Shardslash! He creates a crystal wall, which covers his door. Shardslash: There. He reverts back to Ben and jumps on a beanbag. Ben: Time for some me time. He grabs the TV remote from the ground and switches the TV on. A news channel comes on. Robot commentators surround the Violet Offenders. Commentator: Where is Ben 23? The Orange Offenders are robbing a bank and the authorities are nowhere to be seen! Ben: I've heard enough. It's gyro time! He twists the Gyro Gauntlet's dial, scrolling through the holograms of Toolboxx, Mr. Mucky, Electricyeti and Giant-Manster, stopping at Speedyquick. He presses the dial and is engulfed in blue light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben appears in a blue background with light blue bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His skeletal structure increases and he grows taller. His skin turns bluish-white and his hair stands, rising and hardening, becoming a long black helmet which covers his head and chin. His eyes become diamond-shaped and fully blue. Black lines connect his eyes to the sides of his face, and his lips darken. His toes become longer and merge into two toes, which gain black wheels below them. His elbows protrude, and a tail with five bluish-white stripes grow, turning rapidly. A black and dark blue suit grows from his neck to upper arms and thighs. His Gyro Gauntlet symbol emerges from his chest, and a dark blue visor slides down, completing the transformation. Speedyquick: Speedyquick! He runs into the crystal wall made by Shardslash and gets up. Speedyquick: I'm okay! Speedyquick reaches the bank, only to see the Orange Offenders on the ground, semi-unconscious. visor sliding upwards: Did Tetrax or Sevenseven come here and do my job or something? Albedo as ChamAlien turns visible in front of Speedyquick. ChamAlien: So, you are Ben Tennyson. I've been wanting to meet you. eyes widening: How can you turn into aliens? ChamAlien smirks, reverts back to Albedo in a flash of blue light and holds up his Hero Watch. Albedo: The same way you can. Speedyquick: Who are you and why do you have my Hero Watch? Answer me now! Albedo: Tsk tsk. Patience, Tennyson. I am Albedo of the Galvan. I was Azmuth's assistant, and I helped create the Omnitrix. When you irresponsibly spoiled it, Azmuth gave you the Ultimatrix. I disagreed with his decision, so I took the Omnitrix which was still not working properly, and got fired. I've come here for what's rightfully mine. Speedyquick: No. You're not getting the Gyro Gauntlet. Albedo: I figured you would argue. You do not know what you are up against. He twists the dial of the Hero Watch, and scrolls through the silhouettes of Handy Man, Copy Copy and Windy-Hindy, settling at Muck Amuck. He presses the dial and is engulfed in blue light, transforming. Speedyquick: I'm gonna run all over you! He runs towards Muck Amuck, who morphs into a puddle, making Speedyquick fall to the ground. Amuck: How pathetic. He wraps around Speedyquick. Speedyquick: Get (grunts) off me! Muck Amuck tightens around Speedyquick. Speedyquick: Whoa! Can't...breathe. Amuck: That's the point. Speedyquick vibrates rapidly and jumps out of Muck Amuck. Speedyquick: Finally! Ultimatrix, contact Tetrax. He taps his Gyro Gauntlet symbol. Speedyquick: Tetrax? You there? There is no answer. Speedyquick: Alright, creep, what did you do with my teammates? Muck Amuck stretches his arm towards Speedyquick, who moves his head to ths side to avoid his punches. A police car pulls over outside, and two policemen, one with blue eyes and blonde hair and the other with black eyes and brown hair, climb out with loudspeakers. 1: Come out, whoever you are! 2: That's Ben 23! 1: There are...two of them? He creeps into the bank. 1: Which one of you is the real Ben Tennyson? Speedyquick smirks and runs next to the policeman, reverting back to Ben in a flash of blue light. Ben: I'm Ben 23! I am! Me! 1: Calm down, son. He pulls out his gun and aims it at Muck Amuck. Amuck, chuckling: Guns? He stretches his hand towards the policeman, knocking the gun off his grip. Muck Amuck grabs the gun and melts it with acid. 2, entering the bank: You are arrested in the name of the law, imposter. Revert to human and raise your hands in the air! Amuck: Why would I obey a petty human? 2: If you don't- Muck Amuck shoots slime at the policemen, trapping them against the wall. Amuck: Enough games. I have your friends trapped with a bomb ticking next to them, currently stable. With the push of a button, that could change. However, if you give me the Ultimatrix, I may reconsider. sighing: Fine, but I'm gonna do it in private. Amuck: Very well. Ben runs outside the bank and hides behind an alley. Ben: I hope this works. He twists the dial of the Gyro Gauntlet. Copy Copy's hologram pops up. Ben presses the dial and is engulfed in blue light. As the transformation track begins playing, a completely blue Ben appears in a dark blue background with light blue bubbles behind him. He crouches down and his skeletal structure decreases and eventually dissolves into invisible sound waves, who are coated in a humanoid white silicon suit, with a black line running down his chest. On the suit, small blue orbs appear on both hands and cassete-like structures on both legs. The headphones on his head are connected with a rectangular appendage on his back, resembling a MP3 player, which reads '10'. His eyes and mouth appear and the Gyro Gauntlet symbol pops out of his chest. Copy: Copy Copy! He duplicates into two copies. They revert back to two Bens; the regular Ben and Arrogant Ben. Ben: Go find Tetrax and Sevenseven with your Gyro Gauntlet. Ben: Whatevs. He activates the Gyro Gauntlet's dial. Spacedactyl's hologram pops up. He slams the dial and transforms in a flash of blue light. Spacedactyl: Spacedactyl! He flies off. Ben: Now, time to finish what we started. He activates the Gyro Gauntlet's dial, scrolling through the holograms of Electricyeti, Water Sprout and Mr. Mucky, stopping at Rollway's hologram. He presses the dial and is engulfed in blue light. Ben appears in a blue background with light blue bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His skeletal structure increases and his eyes become fully blue and separate as his body and head merge. Now in the form of a pillbug of some sort, Ben's hair dissolves and blue plating grows on his arms, legs and back. Thick black lines connect the armor plating, and extends to just below his eyes. His fingers turn black and become short claws, reducing from five to four. His lips darken and his feet become stubs, with three toe-claws on each foot. His skin turns bluish-white and his Gyro Gauntlet pops out on his chest. Rollaway: Rollaway! He curls into a ball and rolls into the bank, where Muck Amuck is leaning against the wall, his arms folded. Amuck: Did you really think I would be fooled? I am a Galvan. Rollaway: Yeah? Well, my friends are gonna be here in no time. Amuck: You are indeed a fool. Rollaway rolls towards Slime Guy, who shoots acid at him. Rollaway: Aaaah! Acid! He uncurls from his ball form. Rollaway: Wait. I wonder if what I did with Dog-Nabbit could work with Rollaway. Well, only one way to find out. ''He taps the Gyro Gauntlet's dial and is engulfed in blue light. His skin turns white and he gains cylindrical studs on his armor plating. '''Rollaway: Gyroic Rollaway! He curls into a ball and rolls towards Muck Amuck, whose eyes widen. Arrogant Ben as Spacedactyl lands outside of a warehouse. He reverts back to Arrogant Ben in a flash of blue light. Ben: This is where the Gyro Gauntlet said they were. They better be here. With a lot of force, he pushes through the door and finds Tetrax and Sevenseven energy cuffed to the ground, with TNT crates surrounding them. Tetrax: Ben! Ben: Yeah, yeah. I'm here. He twists the Gyro Gauntlet's dial and Wreck-It-Devil's hologram pops up. He presses the dial and is consumed by blue light, transforming. Wreck-It-Devil: Wreck-It-Devil! Ha ha! Break break break! He runs towards the crates and pulls out the wires, disabling the TNT. Wreck-It-Devil: All done! In a flash of blue light, he transforms. Magnethead: Magnethead! He uses his magnetic abilities to rip the cuffs in half, freeing Tetrax and Sevenseven. Sevenseven rubs his wrist. Magnethead: Let's get back to the other me. Tetrax: The other you attacked us! Magnethead: No, the other other me. The good one. Tetrax: What on Petropia is going on? Magnethead: You'll see it for yourself later. Muck Amuck shoots acid all over the place. Gyroic Rollaway ducks and leaps into the air, shooting spikes at Muck AMuck. The spikes melt as they touch him. Rollaway, uncurling from his ball form and landing on the ground: This battle's gonna take forever. Three police cars pull up in front of the bank, and six policemen come out of the cars (two from each). One of the policemen enter the bank and uses a blade to cut through the slime trapping the two policemen from earlier. 4: Fake Ben Tennyson, you are under arrest! Hands in the air, now! He and the other policemen aim their guns at Muck Amuck. Amuck: Fake Ben Tennyson? You are all completely inferior. I am Albedo of the Galvan. 5: We don't care what species you are. Hands in the air or I'll shoot. Amuck: Shoot if you want to. I will never lower myself to obey petty Earth authorities. The fifth policeman uses his gun to shoot at Muck Amuck, but the bullet passes through him. The other policemen walk to where the first two policemen were trapped, and break them free. Amuck, chuckling: You Earthlings never learn. Muck Amuck unintentionally reverts back to Albedo in a flash of blue light. Albedo: Inferior device! Rollaway: Now, you're gonna stay human until my teammates come here and arrest you. Albedo: I will not listen to you, scum! A diamond platform stretches into the bank. Arrogant Ben, Tetrax and Sevenseven arrive on the platform and jump to the ground. Tetrax: You are arrested in the name of the Plumbers, imposter! Albedo: You honestly think I will give up that easily, imbeciles? Rollaway: If you hadn't noticed, you're surrounded. 6, pointing his gun: Yeah, creep. Put your hands in the air! grinning: Gladly. He raises his arms, activates the Hero Watch's dial and presses it, transforming into Mr. Mucky, who shoots a flamethrower at the police officers. However, Tetrax creates a diamond shield just in time to block the attack. Arrogant Ben twists the Gyro Gauntlet's dial. Mr. Mucky's hologram pops up. He presses the dial and transforms into Mr. Mucky in a flash of blue light as well and jumps at Negative Mr. Mucky. Mr. Mucky, shocked: There are two Ben Tennysons? Preposterous! He blasts him off, and he hits a wall. Gyroic Rollaway curls into his ball form and charges at Negative Mr. Mucky, who stops him while rolling. Gyroic Rollaway devolves back to Rollaway and reverts back to Ben in two flashes of blue light. Negative Mr. Mucky smirks and tries to grab Ben, but he dodges and runs towards Mr. Mucky, who nods at Ben. Ben twists the Gyro Gauntlet's dial and Copy Copy's hologram pops up. Ben presses the dial and both him and Mr. Mucky are engulfed in blue light, transforming. Copys: Copy Copy! They merge into one and is consumed by blue light, transforming. Man: Handy Man! He cracks his knuckles. Man: Look, you police officers should leave. This is gonna get messy. 2: Fine. The policemen exit the bank hesitantly, watching the battle from behind a wall. Mucky: Your days as a hero are at an end. Man: No. In fact, they're just beginning. A blue flash appears in between Handy Man and Mr. Mucky. As it fades away, we see Azmuth with his hands crossed. Azmuth: Albedo! Man: I've been waiting forever for you to show up! Azmuth: I would've gotten here sooner if I hadn't given my employees a break, which brings me to my next topic. (clears throat) Albedo, you are an absolute fool! Mucky, to Azmuth: If you hadn't given the Omnitrix to this petty human, none of this would've happened! Man: Somebody's jealous. Azmuth: You are a disgrace indeed, Albedo. Omnitrix, decouple. Albedo: Omnitrix, deny previous command. Watch: Command denied. Omnitrix decoupling. Albedo: What!? No! The Hero Watch falls off of Albedo's wrist. Albedo tries grabbing it, but Handy Man shoves him out of the way, handing the Hero Watch to Azmuth. Man: There you go. Albedo gets up and growls, holding his head. Albedo: My head! Wh-What did you scum do to me? He groans and his hair, clothes and shoes begin to rapidly change colors on loop. Albedo: What's happening? The camera zooms in on Azmuth. Azmuth: Even I'' am at a loss for words. ''Albedo's hair turns white, and his eyes and the blue parts on his outfit turn lavender. The black and white on his T-shirt and shoes switch, and the gold parts on his shoes turn bronze. Albedo: I am even more repulsive than before! How is that possible? Tetrax: Perhaps the Omnitrix was not properly repaired, thus producing side effects. Major Events *Albedo makes his first appearance. *Shardslash, Copy Copy, ChamAlien and Gyroic Rollaway make their first appearances. *Shardslash and Copy Copy make their first appearances by Ben. *The Orange Offenders make their first reappearances. *Rollaway, Speedyquick and Handy Man makes his first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson **Arrogant Ben *Tetrax Shard *Sevenseven *Azmuth Villains *Albedo (first appearance) *Orange Offenders (first reappearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Shardslash (first appearance by Ben) *Speedyquick (first reappearance) *Copy Copy (first appearance by Ben, x2) *Rollaway (first reappearance) *Handy Man (first reappearance) By Arrogant Ben *Spacedactyl *Wreck-It-Devil *Magnethead *Mr. Mucky *Copy Copy By Albedo *Shardslash (first appearance) *Spacedactyl (x2) *Feedback *Copy Copy (first appearance) *ChamAlien (first appearance) *Muck Amuck *Mr. Mucky Allusions *When Ben as Rollaway said "I wonder if what I did with Dog-Nabbit could work with Rollaway.", it is a reference to Trouble Among Us: Part 2. Trivia *Ben first uses Copy Copy's ability to split himself into different copies of his human form after reverting, which the canon Ben had used in Duped. Category:Episodes